The Honor of Love: A SMACked Fanfic
by MakeMyStand41319
Summary: When Stella is in dire need of protection, Mac steps up to plate. However, can he save Stella? Or will he be too late? Mostly SMACked, Maybe some other character hookups as well. Please read and review! Rated T just in case. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Fight or Flight!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or any of its characters! This story is for entertainment purposes only.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Mac Taylor

After a long day of solving cases, I was just about to pack up my things and go home. Just before leaving the office, my phone rang. The caller I.D. said that it was Stella calling. I pressed the "talk" button on my phone and placed it to my ear. "Stella? What's up?" I asked.

I could hear Stella breathing heavily and coughing. "Stella?" I asked again.

"Mac…" Stella whispered, "Someone…. Someone is in my house…"

I ran out of the office. "Don't move from where you are, Stella!" I yelled. I took the stairs and got into the car, still keeping the phone on to make sure that Stella was okay. After turning on the ignition, the phone transmitted Stella yelling and then the line went dead. I called Danny for backup, and then headed into the apartment building.

"Stella? STELLA!" I yelled; no response. I turned on my sirens and headed to her apartment.

Seeing the door ajar, I un-strapped my gun holster and armed myself. "Stella?" I asked as I opened the door. Just then, I heard Stella's muffled voice. She was trying to yell to me while she was being attacked.

Instantly I ran into her bedroom with my gun loaded and the safety off. I entered the room to find Stella unconscious on her bed. I ran over to her and tried to wake her up. "Stella! Can you hear me? Speak to me, Stella!" I yelled, shaking her gently. Stella stirred. "Stella? Stella!" I repeated again. She looked at me and pointed behind me.

I turned to find a man holding a baseball hat high above his head. I grabbed Stella and made us fall off the bed and dodged the attack, dropping my gun in the process. I landed on the floor and Stella landed on me, unconscious once again. I shook gently again, but this time to no avail. After I stopped shaking her, I realized that there was blood on my hands. Looking at the man again, I saw that the bat he was holding had some red substance on it, and I concluded that Stella was with that bat and was rendered unconscious. I placed Stella a corner by the bed and then stood up to defend both of us against the attacker.

The man came running towards me and hit me with the baseball bat. He then grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and threw me to the ground about 5 feet away from him and 7 feet away from Stella. I groaned in pain on the ground as I tried to get up. The man picked up my gun and then went over to Stella. "No!" I yelled, trying desperately to get up and get Stella back. Darkness began to surround me as I fell to the floor face down once more. I looked up to find the man with Stella's limp body in his hands, and I finally succumb to the darkness and pass out.

*****************************************************************************************************************

I hope you all liked it! Please rate and review!-Yotobari288


	2. Be Strong!

**Chapter 2: Be Strong!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or any of its characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

*****************************************************************************************

**Mac Taylor**

"Mac…. Mac, can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes at that moment. "Stella…?" I whispered. After my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, I realized that it was Danny who was calling to me, and not Stella. _Awkward…_

"Danny," I said, "What happened?" I began to sit up. I was still in Stella's bedroom, right where I was when I saw Stella's limp body being hauled off by her captor… _Stella!_ "Where's Stella?" I yelled, looking around me wildly; the only person in sight was Messer.

"I… I don't know, Mac." he said, helping me up. "When I got here, you were the only one here, unconscious, and Stella was gone." he started to walk me over to one of the beds, but I stopped him.

"Don't," I said, "That bed is evidence." Danny nodded and then looked over at the bedroom door, where paramedics were waiting. He handed me over to them and they put me onto a stretcher. They placed an oxygen mask over my mouth as Danny said, "Don't worry, Mac; we'll find her. We'll keep looking." I nodded and Danny turned as I was whisked away from Stella's apartment.

_Stella…_I thought, closing my eyes for a second, _You need to be okay. You're the strongest person I know. Stella…_I closed my eyes even harder. _Be strong!_

**Stella Bonasera**

_Stella… You need to be okay._

I opened my eyes as I heard those words. I stared into complete darkness. I looked all around me, trying to figure out where I was. "Mac… where are you? Where am I?" I continued to look around. "Mac?"

Just then, a light appeared in front of me. Scared, I backed up a little from it. Then, the light portrayed Mac in my bedroom with Danny by his side. All of a sudden, I hear Macs voice in a whisper. Unafraid, I race toward the light. As I entered it, I replayed the whisper in my mind:

_Stella… be strong!_

**Mac Taylor**

At the hospital, I wait patiently for Danny and Lindsay to come to give me an update on Stella's disappearance. While waiting for them, I couldn't help but think about the possibilities of what could have happened to Stella. _Maybe she is being killed as I'm just sitting here in the hospital. Or worse…_ I shook my head to make the thoughts disappear. _No, Stella is the strongest person I know; no matter what, I know that Stella will make it out of this alive. I heard my heart meter start to slow, and I placed my head on the hospital bed and closed my eyes, still waiting for Danny and Lindsay._

_Just then, I heard a somewhat cheery voice: "Mac! Hey!"_

_I opened my eyes and lifted my head to find Lindsay standing next to my bed. I smiled at her as Danny came into the room. He held a file in his hand. He gave it to me._

"_What's this?" I asked, looking at the file._

"_This," he said, "is Stella's missing person report and her case file. So far we have her DNA in blood found at the crime scene."_

"_You mean her bedroom." I said, staring intently at Danny. He gulped and nodded as Lindsay looked at him with a bit of a smile on her face._

"_Told you." she said, then she picked up where Danny left off. "Anyways, we also found another trace of DNA that wasn't hers- or yours." She turned the page for me and showed me the results. My eyes went wide when I saw the results._

"_This… this isn't possible. He's dead." I said._

_The match was from Frankie, Stella's ex-boyfriend._

_*************************************************************************************_

_To be continued… Please rate and review! Thank you very much!- Yotobari288_


	3. the Bond Of Hate!

Wow, so many reviews and story alerts on the last chapter! I guess the gamble I took with Frankie is paying off! However, isn't Frankie dead? Well, read please! Thanks to all who reviewed, story alerted, story favorite, or story whatever this fan fiction! I really appreciated it! Also: some of the story line regarding Frankie from CSI:NY may be a bit changed, so please keep that in mind.

Next Chapter, here we go! *Disclaimer*- I don't own anything of CSI:NY.

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 3: The Bond of Hate!

**Stella Bonasera**

"MAC!"

I awoke to find myself in a dark room. I try to get up but to no avail; I turned and find my hands tied behind my back and my legs where tied to the legs of the chair I was sitting in. I looked around, but couldn't tell where I was. I desperately tried to get my hands free when all of a sudden heard a voice that was eerily familiar.

"Hello… Stella."

I looked up and saw the man in front of me. I didn't have to look up-I already knew who it was- but I knew that I had to see with my own eyes what my brain was thinking. I saw his face and gasped.

"No… NO!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes. "It cant be you! You're dead! I-" I tried even more desperately to get my hands free. "I KILLED YOU, FRANKIE!"

He came over and hit me across the face. "Frankie is DEAD! You… you killed him."

I look up at the man. If he looks exactly like him; isn't the man before me dead? "Who… who are you? Are you a ghost or something?"

He smiled a huge grin. "No, Stella, I'm not a ghost; there are no such things. No," he punched me in the stomach, and I gasped for breath, "I'm simply a man on a mission. You killed my best friend! You killed…"

I cut him short out of pain and impatience, "what do you want with me? Kidnapping me wont get him back, you will only end up where he is!" I reached for my back pocket slowly, and picked up a pocket knife that Mac had given me after Frankie. He made sure I had it for about a month, and then after that it became a part of my routine to carry it along. I started to try to get the ropes on my hands untied.

"I wont end up like him!" he raised his hand to hit me, but pulled it back. "I know what he did wrong. I know what have to do and I did it." He brought out a bag that was stained red. "I have connections to your lab-no one on your team, I assure you- and they let me… 'borrow' my brothers blood from the murder that YOU committed!" he composed himself and continued. "Mac is probably worried about you, but because he thinks that Frankie is back." He picked up a lipstick container. "And now he's racing against time to protect you against a ghost."

By this time I had severed the ropes on my hands. He smiled at me. "If you want, Ill untie your legs. As long as you're a good girl, though." I nodded, and he untied my legs. _Play in the palm of my hand!_ I thought, now ready to run miles if I had to. He untied my legs and took a couple of steps back. "Happy now?" he said. I smiled. Then, I made my move.

I sprung out of the chair and tried to push him over when I felt a pain in my neck and then a sort of rush feeling. The pain rose and then stopped all together. I turned to find what had happened: the lipstick container he picked up had a syringe in it, which was now empty. I felt my legs give out, but the man caught me. "You really think that I wouldn't know what you would do? I've planned too hard for this, Stella. I know what you will do even before you do it!" He pushed me onto the ground. He grabbed a camera and aimed it at me. "Smile Stella!" he said, "Say hi to Mac and friends!" I looked up at the camera for a second, but then felt woozy as the drugs began to kick in. Only one word could come to mind, but before I said it, the man said, "You know that you wont live; I have the same killer instinct as Frankie." He kicked me in the stomach while the camera was rolling. "As my brother!"

I coughed up blood, and said the one word that meant everything to me.

"Mac…"

*************************************************************************************

_I hope that this worked for everyone! I know I've been updating a lot lately, but I had to get this chapter out of my system before I forgot it… Please rate and review; this was the chapter I wasn't so sure of… Oh, and if you like Ghost whisperer, check out my fan fiction called "Those who Can See." Please read it if you like Ghost Whisperer or JLH! Thanks for reading!- Yotobari288_


	4. From Fear Comes Honor and Strength!

_Thanks to all who have stuck with me! Thanks to all who really like this story and a big thanks to those who reviewed! I hope you all liked where this went and where is it going! *deep bow* Now, without further to do, Chapter 4: From Fear Comes Honor!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

_*********************************************************************************_

_Chapter Four: From Fear Comes Honor!_

_**Mac Taylor**_

_I sit at my desk staring at a picture of me and Stella in Greece. I sighed as I tried to think of what Stella would say to me now. Hey, Mac,_ she would say, _everything's going to be fine. Trust me. Hey, you wanna go get something to eat? My treat! _And then she would smile in the way that always made me smile, and we would head out for a bite to eat. I smiled myself until I snapped back to reality. _Stella is in the hands of possibly a ghost, and I'm here reminiscing? _I stood up and ran to the lab. _Stella would be in the lab helping to find me faster, not wasting time sitting around!_

As I ran, I banged into Hawks. We both fell to the ground and a package flew out of his hands.

"Oh, God Hawks!" I said, helping him up. "Sorry."

"Oh, its no problem, Mac." He said, grabbing the package. "You're the guy I wanted to see, anyways." He handed me the small box. I looked at him with curiosity, and he explained, "It has your name on it, but no return address. It could be the man who took Stella."

_Frankie._ I thought, as I motioned Hawks to follow. Finally, we came to the briefing room, where Lindsay, Danny, and Flack were.

"Mac? What's going on?" Lindsay said, looking at me and then Danny worriedly. Danny kissed her o the cheek.

"We got a package from Stella's kidnapper." Hawks said.

"It _could_ be from her kidnapper." I corrected him. "No return address."

"We need to open it, Mac." Flack said; I nodded.

I gave the package back to Hawks, who had gloves on and was ready to open the package. Once he opened it, I put on gloves and observed the contents. In the package was a beautiful Japanese jewelry box. Inside the box was a DVD.

"Lindsay…" I said. She nodded and then took the DVD from me. She uploaded it onto the computer I the room and projected it onto the briefing screen.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded. She pressed play, and then walked over to Danny. After a couple of seconds in silence, we saw what we wished wasn't true.

It was Stella.

Stella had been pushed to the ground. She looked tried, weak, and desperate to get out of her situation. I heard Lindsay start to cry as she buried her head into Danny, who stayed strong for her while still watching Stella.

Then, a man spoke.

_Smile, Stella! Say hi to Mac and friends!_

Stella looked up, and you could tell that she was trying to be brave for the camera, and for herself.

_You know that you wont live;_ the man said,_ I have the same killer instinct as Frankie._ He kicked Stella in the stomach-hard. I stared in complete shock of what had happened. _As my brother!_

Finally, Stella stirred and said one word:

_Mac…_

The screen went dark, and then a jumble of numbers separated by periods appeared. Flack pressed pause on the DVD, and everyone was silent. Then, Flack spoke.

"We need to get this guy. Alright?" Flack said, "We have to!"

"Alright, Flack, we know." I said, calming him down. I looked at the numbers. "What do these numbers mean?"

"Its an I.P. address."

We all turned around to see Adam in the doorway. He walked over to the computer and took out the DVD. He gave it to Hawks, who placed it on the table beside the box it was sent in. Then, he opened up the Internet and then put numbers as a URL. The screen went black.

"Is that it?" I asked Adam. He said nothing as he pressed more buttons on the computer. The screen got lighter, and then the true image appeared.

"Its Stella!" I said, looking at the picture. Then, the picture moved. "Wait, this is…"

"Yea," said Adam. "it's a live webcam from Stella's kidnapper." He pushed more keys. "And he's bouncing his signal everywhere. There is no way we can get the true signal!"

"Mac…"

I turned back to the screen and found Stella trying to stand up. "Mac… if you're listening…" Stella said, gasping for breath. Just then, the man appeared again.

"Oh, he can hear you now." he said, laughing. "He got our little package." He hit Stella again.

"Stella!" I yelled but she didn't respond to my voice as she sat up again.

"This is what I want from you, Taylor." the man said. "You will forget about Stella. You two will never see each other again… unless its with one of you in a body bag!"

"No!"

The man turned as he heard Stella's "no." she glared at him and said, "I'm going to find a way out of here, and when I do Mac will kick your-"

"He's not coming for you!" The man interrupted.

Stella smirked. "I trust Mac with my life. He's going to find me. He wont give up until he does. Its just who Mac is!"

I looked at Stella with a newfound hope. If she thinks I can find her, then I know I will!

"Mac," she said, still gasping for air. "I… love you."

After a second of letting her words seep in, I turned from the screen and looked at my team, who were all staring at me with confidence.

_Mac… I love you._

"Stella…" I whispered, tears in my eyes, "I love you too."

The man hit her across the face, and she didn't move. He composed himself and then said, "Look, Mac, if you want her alive, then you'll have no choice but to find me. Then again, as your little tech-y already knows, you cant." he laughed. "I'm smarter then my brother, Detective. Much smarter." He picked up a pen. "Goodbye, Taylor and friends." He pushed on the top of the pen, and a second later, I heard a _pop!_ from behind me.

The Japanese box emitted a gas. After a second, I yelled, "Everyone out now!"

Danny covered Lindsay and ran toward the door. The door was locked.

"By this time, I'm know," the man said, smiling. "That the door is locked. Yet another favor from my favorite hacker. After all, all of the doors lock and open by a card key, but can open by the inside. Just add a couple of codes, and you cant get in or out." he laughed. "Its basic science."

The room was full of the smoke in seconds. Coughing, I fell to the ground. Then, I heard a _crash!_

_The air seemed to get lighter and I heard Hawks calling my name. I tried to get up, but fell back down._

"_MAC!" I heard Stella yell._

_To be Continued…_

_*************************************************************************************_

_Yes, I know it got a little lovey-dovey at the end, but every SMACked fanfic has to have that at least once, right? And also, I promise that this kidnapper will have a name next time. I'm trying to make him like Ryuzaki from Death Note… hopefully it will work out. Well, I hope you liked it (it isn't my best chapter, I'll admit it), and please read and review it! If you have any suggestions they are more then welcome! Thanks!-yotobari288_


	5. Good and Evil Meets Face to Face!

Thanks to everyone who has stuck by this story! I know last chapter wasn't that good, so I'm hoping to pick up the pace In this chapter! Oh, and as for how many chapters are left, I'd say that there will be at least three more chapters, so I hope that you all like it so far! Thanks for reading and remember to review! -yotobari288

I DONT OWN ANYTHING OF CSI:NY!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 5- Good and Evil: Face to Face!

**Mac Taylor**

_MAC!_

I turn to the screen and find Stella calling my name desperately. _Stella…_ I got up and hustled to the door, where I found the glass broken and my team on the outside of it. Hawks pulled me from the smoking room.

"Mac! Are you alright?" He asked, looking me over.

After a little bit of coughing, I said, "Yeah, I'm fine." I looked at the rest of my team. Lindsay looked shaken up, burying her head into Danny, while the rest of the team looked as angry as ever. "Look, guys, I said, "we need to find this guy. If we don't, then this will just continue, and Stella will be killed." I stopped for a moment to let what I said sink in. I turned to Danny. "Danny, do you think you can get fingerprints off of the DVD?"

Danny nodded as I gave him the DVD. "You got it." He kissed Lindsay and the two left to go to the lab. I turned to Hawks.

"Hawks," I said, coughing a bit again. "Think you can figure out what the gas was in there? I didn't set off the chemical alarms, but I still need to know what it is." He nodded and left to grab his kit. I turned to Flack. "Flack, you need to stay cool for a bit, okay? We'll find Stella and this guy. Once we do," I told him, "whatever you do will be in self defense." He looked at me a bit surprised, but then nodded in thanks. He began to leave. "Hey," I said, making him stop. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to work with Hawks." He explained. "He went to get his kit, right?" I nodded. "Look, Mac, I just cant sit here and do nothing. I have to work and help find Stella. She's like a little sister to me, Mac. I cant just sit here and wait for others to find her; I have to do something to help find her faster."

I nodded. "Fine. You work with Hawks." He nodded in thanks, and then left.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

I turned to find Adam still waiting for an assignment. I gave him a pat on the shoulder and said, "Follow me." He nodded and followed when I headed to see how Danny and Lindsay were doing.

"Danny, did you get anything yet?" I asked.

"I did get a lot of fingerprints. I'm going to scan them now and see if we get a hit." Danny said. I nodded and looked at Lindsay, who was sitting down with her head down. I was about to go over to her when I heard a _bing!_ from the computer. I turned to see that the computer had gotten a hit. I looked at the face. It was a young man with brown hair and a huge scar on the right side of his face.

"Kevin, Frankie's younger brother."

Danny nodded and said, "Been arrested twice for assault and battery. He had a clean record until his brother died. He lives…" He said, looking it up, "At 555 Maple Street. (a/n: I couldn't think of any streets that would be a good street for this story…)" I nodded at Adam, who nodded at me and went to tell Flack. Seconds later, Flack came back with Adam and Hawks.

"Mac, the smoke was just smoke you would find in a smoke machine for parties." He said, "completely harmless. This guy just wanted to scare us."

I nodded. _This guy likes to play games…_ I thought, _so I'll give him a game he'll never want to play again._

"Okay guys," he said, "Lets move." I was about to wk out of the room when I saw Danny trying to comfort Lindsay. "Lindsay, you shouldn't go on this one." I told her. She nodded. I turned to Danny. "Danny, do you want to come or not? Its completely up to you." I said, concerned for Lindsay. He looked at me and then at her.

"Danny, go." she said, looking up for the first time. Danny was about to protest when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Go ahead." Adam said, "I'll make sure she is okay." Danny froze for a minute, but then nodded and walked out with me. Flack and Hawks went into one police car, while me and Danny went in another. We headed to where Kevin lived in hopes to find Stella.

555 Maple Street turned out to be an apartment building. We decided that Danny and I would go on either side of the apartment building so that Kevin couldn't escape while Hawks and Flack would enter the building and try to catch Kevin in his apartment. We all split up with bullet proof vest equipped.

I walked into the alleyway to the right of the apartment cautiously. _Wait,_ I thought, _this guy has been so cautious when it comes to hiding Stella. Why would he do something as careless as put his fingerprints all over the DVD? Did he… want us to find him?_

Just as I thought that, a heard a cable from above me snap. I looked up to find Styrofoam and wood dropping from the sky and right onto me.

"Help!" I yelled, trying to get out of the pile. Only my head could be seen, and my arms were pinned down by the carnage. Just then, a man walked into the alley. "Hey you!" I yelled, "Can you help me please?"

The man came running over. _Thank God! I thought._ Then, the man stopped three feet away from my face and laughed. He had a hat the covered his face, but I did manage to see one large scare on the right side of his face…

"Its you!" I said, not believing it, "Your… Kevin."

The man smiled. "Hello, Detective Taylor. I see that you got my little present on the DVD." He said.

"You… wanted me to come here?" I asked, not completely understanding.

"Yeah, I did." He said. "you are a very smart man, Taylor. Well, Stella is too, but you seem to understand this city a bit more. It might explain why you are her boss, and not the other way around." He sighed, "Oh well, that doesn't matter anyway." Kevin kneeled down to meet my face. "You cant save her, Taylor. Its already done; her fate is sealed." I stared at him, and his grin got even wider. "Oh, no, Taylor, she isn't dead; I have had no intention of killing her at this point. No, I have to keep her alive still. For your sake and mine. Stella will die, and then- and only then- will you fin-"

By this time I couldn't take his speech. "Your wrong!" I yelled, interrupting him. The man looked at me seriously, and allowed me to speak my case. "I'll find Stella- ALIVE!" After a second, I continued. "I made a promise to her: I told her I would protect her. I told her… that I would follow her until the end of the world. And I intend to keep that promise!" I tried to get out of the wooden prison, but couldn't. Out of frustration, I yelled to Kevin, "It will be you who dies!"

Kevin chuckled a bit, and then stood back up and bowed. "We'll see, Detective Taylor." He said, walking away, "We'll see." He disappeared into the night.

"Mac! Mac, where are you?"

I tried my best to turn around, and found Flack and Danny running towards me. "Mac! You alright?" I nodded, as he and Danny began to take the wooden and Styrofoam pieces off of me. "We couldn't find Kevin."

"I know." I said, "He was here."

Both Danny stopped working on getting me out of the pile, while Flack threw a piece of wood into a wall. "Damn it!" He yelled. "We were so close!"

"What did he say?" Danny asked, now resuming work.

"He said that Stella is alive, but only because he needs her for a plan. He had this whole thing planned from the start. We aren't dealing with any type of criminal here. We are dealing with a madman."

_************************************************************************************_

_Thanks for reading! Any suggestions, kind words, reviews, or anything would be most appreciated! Thanks so much, and I hope you all like the story so far!-yotobari288_


	6. The Trickster Makes His Move!

**I cant believe how much support I have on this story! Thanks so much to all, and I hope you stick with me until the end! I admit that I didn't think that I would be updating today- with it being 4th of July and as I write the Nathans Hot Dog eating Contest is about to go off (Fun Fact- They played the song that the CSI:NY theme is from when Joey Chesnut came on.) Well, on with the story! Thanks again for reading and please review!-yotobari288**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything!!**

*****************************************************************************************

**Chapter 6- The Trickster Makes His Move!**

**Stella Bonasera**

After blacking out, I found myself tied to a chair- again. I didn't know how I got there, but all I knew now was that I was stuck in a chair with a madman.

Kevin came back into the room with a rope. "What are you going to do with me now?" I asked, trying hard not to sound afraid. My voice seemed to not break.

He came closer to me as he put the rope in a loop. "Your going to die."

(A/N: Chesnut won Nathans Hot Dog Contest! W00T!)

**Mac Taylor**

I sat in my office and sighed. Just as I was about to put my head down, I heard a voice.

"Hey, Mac."

I looked up to find Hawks standing in my office's doorway. I smiled at him. "Hey Hawks. Come in."

He walked in and took a seat. "How are you holding up?"

I shook my head. "Good. Hanging in there. What's on your mind."

"I was just wondering," he said, now serious, "Why would this Kevin guy wait so long to kidnap Stella? I mean, its been so long; why wait until now?"

"I've been wondering the same thing." I said. "But I think I have a valid theory."

Hawks nodded. "I'm all ears."

"Well," I said, "Kevin is doing this to avenge his brother mostly, but I think that he wanted to play a game with Stella and possibly the rest of us too. He just needed some time to get everything together."

Hawks nodded. "Makes sense. However, if he wanted to take out revenge for Frankie, why did he just kill Stella when he has the chance to?"

"Two reasons," I said, "One, because having Stella alive gives him leverage, and two…" I continued, "because he loves Stella, but the same way Frankie loved her."

"He loves her for power over her, and not for Stella herself." I nodded.

"Mac!"

I looked up from Sheldon and saw Lindsay running towards my office. "Yea, Lindsay, what's up?" I asked.

"Kevin gave you another address." she said, handing me a letter. I opened it hastily.

_Dear Mac,_

_1844 Broadway Terrace_

_New York City, New York._

_Get here by 8 PM, or she dies._

_Have a good day!_

_Kevin_

"Damn him!" I yelled. I called Flack from my cell phone and told Lindsay for her to grab Danny and get to the police cruisers. Hawks followed me to the cars. _Stella_ I thought, grimacing as I made a mad dash for the cars. _Hold on, I know you can stay strong!_

We got to the address-an abandoned warehouse-at 7 pm. My team entered together as we went through each room of the warehouse with speed. Then, I finally found the place Kevin was talking about.

And to my horror was a body-hanging in the middle of the room.

"Mac…" I heard from it, "I'm sorry…"

"STELLA! STELLA!" I yelled, rushing toward the body. Danny came quickly with a ladder and set it up under body. I practically ran up the ladder and I took Stella out of the ropes grasp. I brought her down to the floor. Her body was cold, so I lit a match in a desperate attempt to keep her alive as well as for light, as there were no light in the room besides the moon.

"Stella, you cant die on me… DON'T LEAVE ME!" I yelled, shaking her gently. Her eyes were like marbles. I was about to cry until Stella spoke again.

"Mac…" she said, "I'm sorry…"

I stopped crying and looked at her. I became furious at what I saw.

"Damn him!" I yelled.

Stella was melting.

*************************************************************************************

Okay, for all of you who are confused, I want you to know- people don't melt. Just saying. Please, continue to watch this story- something needs to be done before this ends, and its something you SMACked fans can rejoice about. Trust me, I'm a fan of Stella and Mac- its my wallpaper on my net book- so please stay with me!

Happy Fourth!

-yotobari288


	7. Kevin's True Intentions!

Thanks to all!!! I know I didnt update yesterday- that was intentional; I wanted to let my cliffhanger go on for a bit! (yea, im evil XD) And for anyone who wants to know, this story has about 3 more chapters left. Anways, lets relieve this cliffhanger, shall we? Here we go- Kevins True Intentions!

Oh, and also- for those of you have been distracted by the underlining in some of the previous chapters, I'm sorry; I don't know how that's occurring because I haven't underlined anything in my stories intentionally. I believe that it's a glitch in , so please forgive me! *bows slightly* Okay, now really onto the show!

3 more chapters to go in this story! Please stay with me!!!-yotobari288

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 7: Kevin's True Intentions!

**Mac Taylor**

"_Mac… I'm sorry…"_

"_Damn him!"_

_Stella was melting._

I looked at the body mass in front of me in total disgust. After trying to find her for all this time, _this_ is what I get? "Damn him!" I yelled again. I threw the body away from me. I stood and turned to see Lindsay. She slapped me straight across the face. I stared at her.

"What the hell, Mac?!?!" She yelled at me. "What did you just do? Did you… just throw away Stella's body? The one woman…" tears started to roll down her cheek. "who meant the world to you? You're something else, Mac. You're not who I thought you were."

I looked at her with sympathy; she looked at me with total rage. As I walked away from her, I said, "Take a look for yourself." I continued to walk to where Flack and Hawks were, both of whom had already figured out what had really happened.

I turned back around to see Lindsay still standing where she was when I walked away. Finally, she moved toward the body. She kneeled to the ground next to it. She turned the body over.

She cried.

Danny went over to her and looked himself. He then calmed Lindsay down and they both walked over to me.

Lindsay looked down at the floor. "Stella… is still out there. The body was a wax doll with a tape recorder in it."

I hugged Lindsay. "Never in my life would I dream of throwing away Stella like that. Never." Her nails dug into my back as she clung tighter to me. Then, in a whisper only she could hear, I said, "I love her."

She stopped crying and looked at me with a somewhat shocked expression.

"Did you…" she said, looking straight into my eyes, "Did you just confess your love for Stella?"

Now we had all of the guys attention.

I hugged her again. "Yeah," I whispered. "I guess I did."

After a minute, Danny broke us apart. "She's mine, Mac." he said, grabbing Lindsay from my grasp. I smiled at him.

"Danny and Lindsay" I said, now back into "boss mode". "Get the wax doll back to the lab and have Hawks examine it." They nodded and headed back to the doll. I turned to Flack and Hawks. "You two try to find any other clues as to where Stella could be." They nodded as we three branched out to try to find clues. _Stella_ I thought, _you had us quite scared back there. Thank God that your still alive! Stella,_ I thought, breaking into a run, _be strong!_

**Stella Bonasera**

I was stuck in another car yet again, this time going to a location unknown even to me. As the car moved, I began to think of what had just occurred.

"_What are you going to do to me now?" I had asked._

_He came closer to me with a rope. "You're going to die."_

_I stared at him as he continued to come at me. Just as he was about to put the looped rope around me head, he smiled and turned. "Well, not you. Just another favor from another person." He left for a minute and came back with a huge wooden box. "Well, not a favor per say… more of a demand." His smile became a huge grin as he paused and then opened the box. I could only stare at its contents._

"_Why…" I started, then rephrased. "That's me!"_

"_Surprised?" He said, chuckling, "Your precious little Aiden wasn't the only one who could work with her hands. (A/N: Aiden did have some artistic skills!) _

_I glared at Kevin at the disrespectful way he addressed my former colleague. "Don't you dare talk about her!" I yelled._

_He smiled. "Don't worry, you'll have the chance to be reunited. Not now though." He unloaded the wax me and put the rope onto its neck. "You still have to survive."_

_Kevin got a ladder and placed it right in the middle of the room. He took the wax doll by the rope it was attached to and carried it up the stairs. Then, the man tied the end of the rope to a pipe. He came back down._

"_There. And for the finishing touch…" he pulled out a button and pressed it._

"_Mac… I'm sorry…"_

"_What?" I said; it had sounded just like me._

"_That would be a recorder inside of the doll. That, and a letter." Kevin explained._

"_What's the let-" I began, but Kevin quickly put tape to cover my mouth._

"_We have to leave." he explained. "Macs coming."_

So, that's how I got here, inside this van, completely helpless. _Damn I hate being helpless…_ I thought. Then, the car stopped. Kevin turned and looked at me from the front of the car.

"Hey, Stella, were here." He got out of the car and opened the door to where I was laying. His eyes had a tint of insanity in them as he yelled, "Its time for the main event to begin!"

**Mac Taylor**

"Stella…" I said as I looked at the wax doll that was supposed to be Stella. How could I have been so blind as to not see that this flab of wax wasn't Stella- _my_ Stella? That discouragement passed as I saw something in its mouth. Grabbing gloves, I reached in and pulled out two things:

One was a recorder.

The other, a letter.

*************************************************************************************

I hope you all liked where I went with the story. Please push the little button below that says "Review this Story/Chapter!" I'll really appreciate it!

Thanks for hanging in there for this story! Until I write again!-Yotobari288


	8. The Calm before The Storm!

I say this a lot, so I'll say it again- thanks so much for staying with me!!! Its an honor to be able to entertain fellow CSI:NY lovers-but I'm not done yet! Thanks for all the support and please review this chapter! Thanks again!

-yotobari288

PS: People have been asking, so I'll clear this up: there will be 2 more chapters after this one; meaning there will be 10 chapters total. Thanks again!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 8- The Calm Before The Storm!

**Stella Bonasera**

"Get up."

I awake to see Kevin aiming a gun at me. Quietly, I got up with my hands above my head. He went behind me and pushed me, so I started walking. He eventually pushed me to a chair and took off the tape on my mouth.

"Sit down." he said, to which I complied. I felt something hard as I sat, and I looked down.

"What am I sitting on?" I asked, "And what's underneath this chair?"

Kevin said nothing and instead handed me a portable screen. "What is…???" I asked, then I got my answer- the screen flashed on to show a prison bus full of passengers.

"That," Kevin said, "would be a NYC bus in the middle of nowhere- and it is attached to a bomb. If you get up," He clicked a button, and the bus was engulfed in flames. "That will happen for real. "After the flames settled, the bus was still standing. "Don't worry," he said, "It was just computer animation that time." He passed me a revolver and a couple of rounds. "I'll be watching you closely from now on. But first, let me explain this little predicament.

"That bomb will remain active until 8 pm on the dot." he explained, "If you stay on it for that long, then you will be safe."

"Fine," I said, "Then I'll stay on for-" _wait, the second bomb…_

"But, as I think you know, there is a second bomb. That bomb will blow up the chair you sitting on at 8pm- and anything around it." he chuckled. "So, what will you do- kill yourself or kill the prisoners who are already going to die. Its your choice."

I only stared at him. "Then what's the gun for?"

"Macs coming to save you at any and all costs." He said.

"What?" I said, a bit surprised.

"Yea, I sent him… an invitation to play this little game." he chuckled. "No doubt he'll accept. After all-he has to save you, after all. However, with that gun you will have to stop him-by shooting him. it's the stand off of the century!"

_No!_ I thought, _If Mac comes, I'll have to shoot him… because I know that he will want to save me and not the people on death row… Mac, please don't come after me…_

**Mac Taylor**

I picked up the letter and opened it.

_Mac Taylor,_

_I'm done with running. Its time to put this into endgame. This is what's going to happen:_

_The address is 555 Smith Lane (A/N: once again, couldn't think of a NYC street that would be a good place for this story…). If you go into that warehouse building, you will see Stella-healthy and safe._

_Well, sort of._

_Stella is sitting on a bomb as we speak while another bomb is underneath her chair. Should she get up from that chair, she will blow up a bus full of inmates that are located on 8th__ and 3__rd__ (A/N: also another random bit of streets…); however, if she stays on the bomb until 8pm, the inmates will be safe- but your precious Stella will be blown to bits! You're job should be known to you already- you have to get Stella to get off of the chair. The one problem is that she will have a gun-and will stop you from getting to her. Good luck, and remember- its just a game, so have fun with it! Hehehe…_

_Truly yours,_

_Kevin_

I threw the letter down. "Damn it!" I yelled, alerting my team who came running.

"Mac?" Lindsay asked.

"We got to do something…" I clenched my hand with the envelope in it until I heard it crunching under the pressure.

"Mac." Adam said, scanning over the letter, "If what he says is true, then if Stella is alive at the end of this one, then we'll have her." he held the letter up to the others. "This is his endgame."

I turned to them. "Right now is the last time we get to relax. Now is when we act to get this guy and get Stella back." I took the letter from Adam and scanned it again. "Now is the time to face this guy head on. He's forcing us to play a game; we'll show him that he chose the wrong players. The battle for Stella begins now."

_The battle between the two leaders starts now! Endgame has begun!_

_*************************************************************************************_

_Thanks so much for reading! Please review!!! -yotobari288_


	9. Stella's Last Stand!

Hello again, everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far! We have one more chapter after this one, so be sure to stay tuned! Alright onto the next thrilling chapter of the "Honor of Love"- Stella's Last Stand! Please enjoy!-yotobari288

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 9- Stella's Last Stand!

**Mac Taylor**

I walked into 555 Smith Lane hoping that everything is in place. I can only hope that Stella is here, and that nothing happened to her. _I swear,_ I thought, _this guy better have not have done anything to her. I'll kill him for everything he's done to her!_

"_Mac!"_ I hear from my earpiece, _Its Flack. I'm at the site where Adam said the bus would be. Turns out everything the guy said was true; I'll start on defusing the bomb. One problem- there is a camera that is taping the bus. Kevin must have this as surveillance."_

"Okay." I whispered, "Tell Adam to hack into the cameras computer and try to freeze the computer so then it looks like the bus isn't being touched. Then go in and defuse it."

"_Alright."_ Flack said, _"Just get Stella back. We need her, Mac."_

"I know." I said. "I have to go, but I'll keep the earpiece on so you can tell me anything you can find."

"_Okay."_ Flack said, _"Over and out."_

I walked into the last room- where Stella had to be with Kevin. I took a deep breath in, and walked into the empty room.

"Stella?" I asked, looking around. I heard a gasp, but then nothing. "Stel? Are you here?" I began to walk further into the room. Finally, I came across what I was looking for- Stella.

"Stella!" I yelled about to rush toward her. She pulled out a gun from behind her and aimed it at me. I made a dead stop. "Stella…? What are you doing?"

"Ah, Detective Taylor," said a voice behind her. It turned out to be Kevin. "I'm glad you're here! I was just playing a game with Stella here. Do you want in?"

I stared at Stella. "What did you do to her?" I asked him.

"He didn't do anything, Mac." Stella said, gun still focused on me.

"Really?" I asked her, hoping to get Kevin and Stella distracted so Adam can work his magic on the camera and so that Flack can disarm the bomb, "Because the Stella I know wouldn't put a gun to my face!"

Kevin began to back up a few feet, his grin getting bigger all the while. "I'll give you two some space." He said.

"Stella," I said, trying my best to put on an act, "I think you could be brainwashed, okay? Do you-"

"Jeez, Mac, I'm not brainwashed or anything!" She said, gun now shaking, "I know what will happen if I get off this chair. Its my duty as a detective to protect this city- even the criminals- from injustice." The gun stopped shaking, but Stella was still injured from the abuse she took from Kevin. It wouldn't be long before she would pass out from the pressure and stress as well as her physical injuries.

"Stella…" I said, looking her straight in the eyes, "I love you. I would never let anyone take you away from me, so…" I said, taking out my gun, "if I have to wound you to save you, I will."

"Same here," she said, "If I have to hurt you to save you, by all means I will; I care about you to much for you to risk others lives for mine."

"It looks like," Kevin said, "You two will have to have a shoot off!" He rubbed his hands together. "This is getting interesting."

Stella and I quietly stared at each other- I had determination shown in my eyes, she showed only sadness. Just then, I heard Flack in the earpiece.

"_Mac, the bomb is disarmed. You have to get Stella out of there quickly, though- there was a timer on the bomb that is possibly linked to the bomb she is sitting on. You have 5 minutes. Over and out."_

I nodded. Stella looked a bit confused, but kept her aim focused on me.

"Stella, the people on the bus are okay." I said. "The bomb has been diffused."

"Impossible!" Kevin snapped, walking towards Stella from behind her. "I would know. Stella," he said. "Mac is just trying to save you while putting others a risk. Very foolish."

"Stella," I said, "I'm not kidding. I always told you that no matter what, I always try my hardest to get everyone involved out safely. This time is no different. You have to trust me and your team."

Stella looked down. "Mac… I know that you would do anything for me. I know that you love me with all your heart. So," she held the gun even harder now, "I'm sorry but I cant let you come any further."

"Stella!" I yelled, starting to walk over to her. She shot to the left of me. I stopped and stared at her.

"Mac," she said, "I told you, don't come any closer!"

I put my gun down and thought. _I'm going to save her no matter what…_ I thought, _but this could be a lost cause… _Then, I understood what I had to do.

I began to walk away. "Stella, I'm sorry." I said. I took a step back._ Just one more…_

After one last step, and then rushed toward her. I swerved to the left to dodge her bullet, and then stopped and shot. I met my mark- the gun in Stella's hand. After that, it was a quick dash to her and I pushed her out of the chair.

"NO!" Kevin yelled. He was right behind the chair when the bomb on it exploded. I shielded a weak Stella from the blast.

After the dust had settled, I look around. There was blood on the ground behind where the chair was.

I looked down at Stella. She smiled at me weakly. "Mac…" she said, "thank… you…" She closed her eyes.

"Stella? STELLA!" I yelled, trying desperately to get her awake. Just then Danny and Lindsay came running in with Hawks following them.

As soon as she saw Stella, Lindsay dashed to my side. "Stella!" she yelled, holding her head.

"Lindsay…" I said as she started to cry.

I looked up to find Danny and Hawks simply staring. Stella had been pretty beat up and she needed immediate medical attention.

"Hawks! We have to get to the ambulance." Hawks looked at me and nodded. I nodded at Lindsay, who let Stella go into my hands. I carried her out of the building.

_Stella,_ I thought, making a mad dash out of the warehouse so that Stella could be saved, _I told you I would save you from Kevin. Now, you have to save yourself! Be strong Stella! You cant leave me yet…_

_*************************************************************************************_

_Next Chapter will mark the end of it!!! Please hold on until the end, because there is something that will change everything! (Hey, I'm a fan of Stella and Mac, but a major characters death could make the SMACked fanfic that much more to my liking… or I might not let Stella die… I'm evil that way. XD)_

_Review please! -yotobari288_


	10. The Honor of The Heart!

Hello to all once again! I cant believe that this story is over!! It was so fast! I wasn't planning on writing right now- at about 11 o'clock on July 8th- but tomorrow is G4's Attack of the Shows' 1000th episode, so I knew that I wouldn't really be around to type a bit because I would be celebrating with friends and eating pie. XD lol…Well, I hope you all enjoy!

Also, I would like to thank some people:

CSI-FAN-LT and shawdoo- thanks for hanging with me till the end!!!

Shortcake2 and Jennabby- you guys are just awesome! I hope you like this last chapter!

Most of all, I would like to thank Andorian Ice Princess-AIP for giving me pointers during the development of this story!!

THANKS TO ALL!!!

And now, without further ado, please enjoy the last chapter of this story- The Honor of… the Heart!

Disclaimer- like the last 9 chapters, I don't own anything.

*********************************************************************************

Chapter 10- The Honor of… The Heart!

**Stella Bonasera**

"Stella… don't leave me!"

I open my eyes to complete darkness. I was cold, blinded, and couldn't see. Again, a voice called for me:

"Stella… you cant die yet! Stay with me… oh, God, let her stay with me…"

"Mac?" I yelled into the darkness; I would recognize that voice anywhere. "Mac? Is that you? Where are you?" I stared into nothing. "Mac… I'm scared."

_You don't have to be._

I turned around to find Jess coming from a light from behind me.

"Oh my God, Jess!" I said, running to her. She smiled, but said nothing. She offered her hand. "You… you want me to come with you?"

_I'm going to show you the way._ She said, smiling. _Don't worry; I'll take care of you!_

"But-" I started. Then, I heard the words I've been longing to hear that I've never thought I would hear again.

Stella.

I stare at Jess, who smiles even wider and moves out of my view. I cant believe my eyes as I look at his face.

"Professor…Papokota?" I said, tears forming. I go down to my knees. Never would I have thought that I would see these two again in my life- and yet there they were, standing in front of me!

Stella, He said, coming closer to me. He lifted my chin so I could meet his eyes. You need to come and follow me and Jess here. Don't worry; where we are taking you will be where you are most happy.

_Stella,_ Jess said, putting her arms around me from behind, _come with us; we are going to help you._

"What… what about Mac? What about the team?" I asked, holding onto one of Jess arms.

_They will understand your choice._ Jess said.

Stella, we are going to help you. Professor said. We are going to send you…

_Home._ Jess finished.

"Where… is home?" I asked her. I looked at Professor. "Well? Where is home?" I asked them.

The, I hear a voice from in front of me.

"Stella… Stella I know you can hear me…"

"Mac?" I said out loud, looking around. Jess hugged me more and nodded.

"Stella," Mac's voice rang, "I know that you will get yourself out of this coma. I know you will…" his voice seemed to crack now, "because I cant live in this world without you! You're my better half… and I don't think how I could live without you by my side. I've loved you as much as I loved Claire… maybe even more." My hand began to grow warm.

"What is this?" I asked Professor and Jess. They simply smiled.

"I promise you…" Mac continued, "That once we get out of here, I will protect you. I'll follow you to the end of the world, Stella. I love you."

A teat rolled down my cheek as Jess whispered in my ear.

_Stella,_ she said,_ you got one hell of a catch there. You have to take this chance, okay? Just go for it with all you have. Everyone on your team is rooting for you two; I'm rooting for you, and this guy is to. _She whispered, pointing at Professor. He smiled even more and nodded. _So, Stella, lets get you home, okay?_

I looked at her and nodded. "Thanks, Jess; and thanks to you, Professor." They both nodded. Jess released me and walked over to Professor. They both then extended their hands to me. Lets go, Stella. Professor said.

I stood up and walked with them. _Oh, _said Jess, while pushing me into the light, _and get Mac some fun in his life, okay?._

I smiled. "I will. And, I'm sorry for what happened, Jess, Professor." They both laughed.

_Don't worry about it; we are both fine._ She blew me a kiss and began to walk away.

Yes, we are fine. Now go. he bowed slightly and caught up with Angell.

**Mac Taylor**

I kept on holding Stella's limp hand. She had been in a coma because of Kevin for the past three days; the doctors said that if she is going to wake up, it would be some time in the next two days. After everything, I grew impatient- I needed her to wake up _now,_ so that she can tell me that everything was okay and that she would always be strong- for the team and for me.

I put my head down on the hospital bed, and I start to cry. "Stella… please wake up!" I whisper, "Please wake up!"

A moment of chilling silence fills the air.

"Mac…"

I open my eyes, but keep my head on the hospital bed. Did I really just hear that voice?

"Hey, Mac…"

I lift my head and find Stella staring at me. She takes her hand from my grasp and places onto my cheek. She wipes my tears away, and the grin I know in love comes across her face. Her beautiful green eyes stare at my softly. Then, in a whisper, "I never thought I would see you cry."

"Stella…" I said, touching the hand on my cheek. "You're going to be fine."

"I know," she responded, "Because you are by my side."

I smiled. "Exactly."

TWO DAYS LATER

**Stella Bonasera**

I was just sitting in my hospital bed when I heard a knock at the door. I smiled as I looked up.

"Mac." I said.

"Hey, Stella." He said, walking into the room and sitting by my side. "The team is here. They want to talk to you, so if your up to it…"

"Yeah, I cant take it." I grinned even wider, "Send them in."

Mac nodded. "Ill be out here if you need me." He walked out of the room. Ten seconds later, Hawks came into the room, and after about an hour, Adam, Hawks, and Danny had all come into the room and talked with me. Then, Lindsay came in.

"Stella!" she yelled running into the room. I had heard from the others about how much Lindsay missed me.

"Hey, kiddo." I said. She hugged me. "Are you okay? I heard about what happened when I was gone."

"Stella, I'm fine. Don't worry about me; are you okay?" Lindsay said. I nodded. Then, we spent the next 20 minutes simply talking about nothing; it was clear that she really cared for my safety.

"Hey, Lindsay, times up."

We both turned to find Flack standing there smiling. Lindsay turned to me. "Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?" I smiled and nodded. She hugged me once more, and then left the room.

"Stella," he said, trying to make his feet go faster to my bedside while also trying to look like a man, "Are you okay now?"

I nodded. "Yea, I mean, I have some cuts and bruises, but I'm not hurt bad now. Thanks for worrying about me."

"Don't mention it." he says smiling, "I'm just glad your safe."

"Flack," I said, "You're like a big brother to me; you're always worrying about my safety and such. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is… Thanks. For everything."

He started to cry. "Oh, Flack!" I said, putting my hand on his.

"Stella…" he said, "I swear to you I will find this guy. I swear that he will be put in jail for what he did!"

I let go of his hand. "Wh… what? But Kevin's dead!"

Flack said nothing and gave me a file." That is the DNA test from the blood found behind the chair in the warehouse."

"Where Kevin was standing when the bomb blew up." I clarified. He seemed to nod, but said nothing. I opened the file.

The blood was Frankie's.

"Wait, so this means…" I said, staring at him,

"Yeah," we both turned to find Mac in the doorway. "Kevin… is still out there."

**********************************************************************************

Thanks to everyone! There is a good chance of a sequel, so please keep a close eye on the Fanfic for HoL 2, but the real title is TBA! Thanks again to everyone who's read and liked this fanfic! Until I write again- which, true to form, will probably be tomorrow on a random fanfic for CSI:NY! Thanks again to all!

-yotobari288


End file.
